


A Wish Come True

by purehearts22



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Adoption, Avengers help eventually, Child Abuse, Child Harry, Except if you hurt Harry, Family Fluff, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Harry Needs a Hug, Have to get over Loki attacking New York, I hope this gets you right in the heart, Loki Redemption, Loki isn't evil, No blood relationship, Not romantic for Harry, family love, lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-04-09 02:51:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4331010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purehearts22/pseuds/purehearts22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>5 year old Harry has never experienced love before. Maybe a wish on a shooting star can change that.<br/>Loki is relieved at finally escaping prison and is hiding from Thanos and the Avengers. He doesn't expect this child to latch onto him.<br/>The Avengers are confused at this situation. Since when was Loki a good parent?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Wish Come True

Privet Drive was a normal street in a normal town. The houses found on this street were all identical, bland, and most importantly, normal. Number 4 privet drive was just like any other house on the street. The occupants, the Dursleys, prided themselves on their normal house, normal job, and normal family. Anything abnormal or unnatural was pushed away where the neighbors couldn’t see, in the dark, damp, cupboard under the stairs.

The unnaturally hideous table cloth that was a present from a previous (unnatural!) neighbor was stuffed in there as well as the futon (not normal English bedding!) received from an Asian couple who moved to America and didn’t need it anymore. Mrs. Dursley had accepted both presents with what she thought was a dainty smile and proceeded to shove it in the cupboard so it didn’t taint her house with its filth. It was only natural that when little Harry Potter was dropped off at the Dursleys, he also was shoved into that dark, damp, and now moldy cupboard. Little did anyone know how this would affect his life.

* * *

 

Bruce Banner was a relatively normal scientist.

Actually not really.

Bruce Banner wished he was a relatively normal scientist. Maybe then he wouldn’t have to deal with having a giant rage monster inside of him or a psychopath god trying to conquer the world or just day-to-day Avenger mayhem.

One thing he did like about his situation was that he had received full access to the labs in Stark tower. The scientist in him practically squealed in delight at being able to use Stark’s state-of-the-art facilities. He still researched to see if he could reverse the effects of the gamma radiation but he didn’t do it with the fervor that he would have in the past. The Hulk was being slightly more cooperative now and Bruce enjoyed helping people. He also enjoyed hanging around the Avengers (although he would never admit it to their faces. God knows Tony has a big enough ego as it is) and revels in the lack of need to run away from the government. Yes, life was calm and enjoyable for Bruce Banner and it seemed like it would stay that way for a long time.

“BRUUUUUUUUCE! Thor just arrived saying that Loki has escaped from his cell and fled to Earth! Come to the movie room! We’re having a meeting!”  
Or not.

 

* * *

 

Tony was having a normal day. It involved: tinkering with machines, trying out a new laser, tinkering with more machines, making some updates in his Iron Man suit, making an intern go get muffins and coffee from that new place down the street (better than his old place for sure), tinkering with more machines, and finally, going to annoy Captain America with references he doesn’t understand.

“I’m just saying Cap, you need to watch Star Wars. Yoda is the bomb. Why can’t Director Fury be more like him?”

Steve breathed out a sigh and hit the punching bag again (special punching bags so they wouldn’t break after every three hits. Tony was very proud of his extra durable punching bags).

“Tony, why do you insist on bothering me everyday while I work out?” Steve turned around to look at Tony with disapproving eyes.

Consistently for the past week and a half, Tony had showed up during his workout, telling him about Star Wars or Star Trek or Men in Black or Twilight (which Tony really wanted him to see so he was the most apprehensive about that one). It wasn’t like there weren’t other people to annoy. Bruce was always in the lab and Hawkeye was normally either in the vents, on the roof, or somewhere else high up. He understood not wanted to bother Natasha (super-serum or not, that woman was scary) but why did Tony have to always bother him? And why when he was trying to focus on working out?!

“Hmmm. Well I guess I just love to see your smiling face while you hit stuff,” Tony replied in a pretend-innocent tone. Steve just stared at him, completely not buying his lies.

“Okay, fine! Just stop your ‘I’m disappointed in you, son’ stare!” Tony exclaimed, mimicking Steve’s voice horribly wrong. “I just think that you should become more acclimated to modern-day society! Think of all the movies you’ve missed! This cannot continue! In fact, lets go right now to the movie room! I’ll call up the others. It can be an Avenger’s bonding moment!”

Steve looked slightly exasperated and most definitely unsure how to proceed. “I don’t think that would go over well with the others.”

Tony smirked. “Sure it will! Clint and I are buddies and he enjoys some fun every once in a while. Bruce will just go along with us because he’s too shy to refuse. We may have some trouble with Natasha but Clint can convince her I’m sure.”

Steve sighed but before he could say anything else, a voice interrupted him.

“I’m sorry to disturb you Master Stark but Thor has arrived on the roof,” JARVIS intoned.

A crash was heard and then a loud booming voice.

“Comrades! I have been allowed to travel to Midgard once again to aide you in an impending struggle!”

Tony looked slightly stunned and asked, “JARVIS, what was that crash?”

“That was the window and the television in the movie room Master Stark.”

Tony went quickly from stunned to annoyed. “That God better have some important news or I’m gonna test my new suit on him,” Tony grumbled as he strode to the elevator with Steve by his side.

He punched the number 91, designated entertainment floor, and mumbled incoherently the whole ride up (although Steve could make out a couple of what sounded like threats). Rather than worry about the TV, Steve was more worried about what Thor had said. Something about an impending struggle? Steve sighed but mentally prepared for what would undoubtedly be another life changing fight (because last time it was aliens and finding out aliens exist is pretty life changing).

The elevator door opened to Thor speaking (loudly) to a serious looking Clint Barton, a blank faced Natasha Romanov, and a smashed window and TV. Upon noticing their arrival, Thor beamed and yelled, “Friend Tony! Friend Steve! It is wonderful to see you but we don’t have time delay! I’m afraid that urgent matters have come up!”

Tony snorted and acted nonchalant but there was a subtle stiffening of his shoulders as Thor said ‘urgent matters.’

“Yea, like maybe why my TV is broken. I can easily replace the TV but the modifications I made will take forever to redo!” Tony whined, lacking his previous angry aura now that there might actually be a problem.

Thor looked at the mess as if he was just noticing it now. “I apologize Friend Tony. I was in such a hurry that I couldn’t wait for you to let me in.”

Tony snorted, and Steve continued before Tony could say something snarky.

“What happened Thor? What is so urgent that you couldn’t wait? Earlier you said something about an impending struggle.”

Thor nodded. “Unfortunately I come with bad news. Earlier today, when I woke up, I knew that something was wrong. It had been bothering me all day. Why, when I went to visit my comrades, I couldn’t even enjoy their presence like usual. It was rather horrible and-”

“Loki has escaped to earth,” Clint interrupted, annoyed and obviously not wanting to listen to the God’s full recount of his day. Silence enveloped the room. Finally, Tony said something.

“So Reindeer-Games is out of prison? Then there’s only one thing to do. Track him down and kick his ass before he can destroy New York.”

Clint smiled but it wasn’t a cheerful smile. No, it was a smile that promised a world of hurt. He had never forgiven or forgotten about how Loki mind-controlled him and this was the perfect time to get some vengeance.

“That being said,” Steve cut in, “How do we find Loki now?” The glee fell from Clint’s face at this new problem. Surprisingly, it was Thor who offered an answer.

“Loki opened a portal to Midgard by himself. That would have taken a lot of his power so he shouldn’t be able to move far from where he has landed. Also that type of power unleashed should be traceable by your Midgardian machines.”

Everyone stared at Thor in shock (or with no emotion in Natasha’s case). Tony was the first to snap out of it.

“Right. I’ll go get Bruce. Clint or Natasha, call Fury and tell him what’s happening if he doesn’t already know and get us a location and transportation.” With that said, Tony ran to the elevator to go get Bruce. By the time he arrived back with a confused and concerned Bruce, Natasha had already called Fury.

“Transportation is on its way. Fury said it would be ten minutes,” Natasha informed them.

“Great!” Tony replied. “Where are we going?”

“England.”

 

* * *

 

It was night-time. 3 AM to be exact. The only time small, six year old Harry Potter was allowed outside. He was only allowed in the backyard and only allowed to do garden work but it was better than nothing. He enjoyed being outside even if the dark scared him a little. What he enjoyed the most though were the stars. He had heard from Dudley’s telly shows that if you wish on a falling star your wish will come true.

So every night, after he finishes the gardening, he looks to the stars and watches for an hour before going back inside. This had caused him to get sicker than usual during the winters but it would be worth it if he could finally see one. He knew that he had to say the wish three times before the shooting star disappeared in order for it to come true so he had constantly practiced whispering it to himself when the Dursleys weren’t home. His most wanted wish. For someone to love him.

He knew the Dursleys didn’t love him. Didn’t even like him. Downright hated him. He had bruises to prove it. He also understood why he was hated. He ate their food, lived in their house, and precious money was used on him that should have been used on Dudley. He also did unnatural things every once in awhile like floating something or unlocking his cupboard when the air got especially disgusting and his wheezing got worse.

He had been sick ever since he could remember. Mostly just wheezing and trouble breathing but every once in a while he coughed up blood. He sometimes shivered even during warm days or he was hot on cold days. He knew that this unnaturalness just annoyed the Dursleys more. They said that they couldn’t take him to a doctor because he couldn’t be seen by the neighbors. The Dursleys didn’t want the neighbors to know about the abnormal child that tainted their house. Also the Dursleys said that the disease might be unnatural and that the doctor would make him live in worse conditions than with his family.

The Dursleys told him about orphanages. It only made him happier to live with the Dursleys who at least let him have his nightly outings into the backyard and didn’t sell him to weird men like the Dursleys said that the orphanages do.

Harry shuddered just thinking about it and let out a little cough that was followed by many successive coughs that were more violent. Little Harry was happy to see that there was no blood this time though. Even though Harry understood that he was a freak and didn’t deserve love, oh, how he craved it! Just one hug, one kiss, even just one smile! He would do anything for someone to just show him a little love.

He looked up into the night sky after the cough and big, vibrant, green eyes widened at what he saw. A shooting star! He floundered for a bit before remembering the wish.

“I wish for someone to love me, I wish for someone to love me, I wish for someone to love me.” He finished the chant and was delighted that the shooting star was still there. He watched it and watched it and watched it. He thought shooting stars were supposed to disappear quickly. A sense of panic overwhelmed him. Was it just a plane? He had confused planes and shooting stars before. He stared at it but it didn’t have the blinking lights planes were known to have. In fact, it seemed to be getting closer.

The light was starting to dim as it got closer to the ground but was still just bright enough that Harry could see it. The shooting star kept approaching the earth until it was obvious that it was going to land in the foresty area nearby that Aunt Petunia had warned Dudley to stay away from. Harry sometimes liked to look at the trees. He could just barely see the beginning of the foresty area from the backyard although Aunt Petunia smacked him when he told her that the trees were pretty because it was unnatural that he could see that far away since he could barely see in front of him without his giant glasses (and those only helped a little).

Harry wanted to go to the shooting star. He had never gone beyond the fence of his yard and he was scared of Uncle Vernon finding out but he wanted to go more than anything! Would the wish still work if the star fell? He hoped so. Maybe there would be a sign that his wish was received?

Little Harry took a deep breath (which caused another round of coughing) and took his first step out of the backyard.

He tried to run at first but that resulted in worse wheezing and coughing which was a little bloody so Harry just decided to walk. By the time he had reached the forest, his wheezing was only slightly worse than normal but Harry was too awed to notice. The trees looked so much bigger close up!

Harry started walking into the forest, towards where he thought the star landed. It took a while (an hour of walking, getting lost, tripping, backtracking, and stopping to cough) but he finally found where the star had gone.

There was a small crater, still slightly smoking with a lump of something in the middle. Harry approached slowly but with excitement at the chance to see his star. When he got to the edge of the crater, he hesitated a second before approaching the center. The uneven ground made him slip and Harry tumbled to the middle. He stopped though when he hit something. Harry rubbed his eyes to get rid of the dust and then stared at what he had rolled into.

It was a man. It obviously wasn’t a normal man, though. The man had longish black hair and was wearing weird clothes. They were in worse shape than his own clothes due to many cuts and tears in them but even then, they were different than what Harry had seen. A mixture of emerald and gold with metal scattered in certain places. There was a helmet laying nearby that Harry studied for a second. It had giant horns!

Harry didn’t know what to make of this man but a small amount of hope surfaced in him. Did the star hear his wish and give him this man? Is this the man who would love him? Harry hoped so. Harry looked at the man’s clothes and knew that his aunt would call them unnatural. Maybe this man was a freak too. Maybe he would want to be freaks together! It made sense now that he thought about it. Maybe only freaks could love other freaks.

The man suddenly stirred and Harry jolted out of his thoughts, suddenly anxious because what if he was too freaky for even freaks and what if this freak didn’t want other freaks hanging around him? Harry wrung his hands, trying to decide if he should stay or leave. The choice was taken away from him though when emerald eyes snapped opened and started into equally emerald eyes.

The man blinked and Harry stared nervously. His heart beat a mile a minute and, with uncertainty in his eyes, Harry smiled at the man. It was just a small smile, uncertain and scared but a smile nonetheless.

And then the man smiled back.

He smiled at him! The freak of nature that nobody had ever smiled at unless it was a cruel smile at the face of his pain. It wasn’t a cruel smile though. It was a simple smile that showed confusion and relief and happiness at seeing Harry. Harry was blinded at this simple smile. His jaw dropped open and he stared at the man with tears growing in his eyes.

The man’s smile dropped as he sat up and asked Harry, “What’s wrong?” and “Are you okay?” and the tears started to fall in earnest. Nobody had ever worried for him before!

The man’s hands started to move towards him and Harry froze. Crying was bad. Crying meant getting hit. Harry braced himself but was surprised when the hands didn’t whack him across the face. Instead they circled around him and pulled him towards a muscular chest in an embrace he had only seen and never experienced.

A hug. The man was hugging him. Still trembling, Harry lifted his arms and slowly started to move them so they were copying the stranger’s embrace. Small hands clutched soft fabric with a white knuckle grip, determined not to let go anytime soon.

This man hugged him. Hugs meant love, right? Did that mean the man loved him? Harry hoped so because he had just met this man and Harry was hugging the man and Harry realized that he loved the man more than anything. More than shooting stars, more than Shiny the snake he met one night, more than food, more than water, more than life. Because this man had given him his greatest wish. What he wanted more than anything was love and this man gave it to him. Harry would happily die for this man because for Harry…

Love is more important than life.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like this. I mostly don't know where I'm going with this. I have a few ideas but nothing concrete so suggestions are welcomed with open arms. No guarantee I'll use the suggestions but I might. Please leave reviews. Anything but flames are welcome. Also, sorry if some characters are OOC. Loki's behavior will be explained next chapter.


End file.
